Question: What do the following two equations represent? $x-5y = 3$ $-2x+10y = -6$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-5y = 3$ $-5y = -x+3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+10y = -6$ $10y = 2x-6$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.